


I Hear Them Calling for You

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Extremely Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Outdoor Sex, Pack Dynamics, Public Claiming, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, kind of, kind of? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry was just a young pup when he met a rogue alpha after he'd wandered off alone in the woods.  Before leaving, that alpha left him with a mark and a promise, one that Harry wouldn't think about until years later when the rogue comes back to stake his claim.  It changes everything.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 256
Collections: OmegaHarryFicFest





	I Hear Them Calling for You

The white noise of the forest suddenly became muted and Louis’ ears stood at attention. Everything froze around him save for the slight twitch of his dark nose. He flicked his tongue out to wet the tip and there it was again. It was faint, but it was there. 

Omega. 

Though he was only sixteen, Louis knew the significance. Newly rouged, his whole life hinged on this one thing, on finding an omega. Like a gift from the sky, an unmated omega had been dropped in his path and he couldn’t let an opportunity like this pass. It might be his only chance. 

He trotted towards the scent, trying to stay calm. He couldn’t approach too hastily lest he tip off the omega to his presence. Alerting any bystanders could lead to his end and omegas were rarely alone. 

This one was young — too young. That was fine. Louis could wait. Patience would be easy to find if he knew he had a future. 

His keen eyes caught sight of fur in the distance. A pup. Hardly more than a puff ball in Louis’ opinion, not much older than his younger siblings. He sniffed the air and searched for the pup’s minders but came up empty. The pup was alone. This was his chance. 

Coming to a halt, he watched the pup smack his paws down onto the ground as they tried to catch a butterfly fluttering around him. It was endearing to see such a carefree child with such a pure heart. Louis could scent it in the air as well. Such an innocent little thing. 

Louis approached slowly and let the wolf see and scent him before shifting up into his human form. He sat cross legged on the forest floor, the leaves poking his skin a dull annoyance as he focused all his attention on the dark pup in front of him. A male omega, he could scent now, with fur as dark as night. 

“Hi there pup,” Louis said sweetly, his heart already melting for the little thing in front of him. He reached out and let the pup sniff his hand before he ran his fingers down into his fluffy fur to scratch behind his ears. The puppy leaned into it so Louis mirrored his actions with his other hand. “Everyone loves a good scratch, don’t they?”

The slightest hint of gold outlined just above his eyes and along the edges of his ears. It really brought out the striking green of his eyes. That colour was rare and mainly belonged to one pack whose territory Louis had never been. He’d heard the elder’s stories enough to know the traits the moment he saw them. Their description of beauty was pale in comparison to the creature that stood before him. And he was only a puppy. 

Everything clicked into place when the pup moved closer without more than a cautious sniff. Much too trusting. 

“You’re going to be my omega. Would you like that?” Louis smiled and watched the pup wiggle in excitement under his hands. Just hours before Louis had felt himself going feral, had felt the despair of being cursed to a life alone. He couldn’t believe his good fortune. 

“I’m going to give you something to remember me by,” Louis said as he picked up one of the pup’s paws. He gently felt the soft pads of the bottom of his paws and then concentrated all of his energy to the point where his thumb rubbed in between the puppy’s toes. He’d never given anyone a mark before and trusted his instinct as he placed his design where it would be between his fingers when he was shifted. If he wanted to be successful, he couldn’t get himself killed by the rest of the pack before this pup came of age. His mark had to be concealed until then. His claiming mark had to be kept safe.

The pup yelped as his mark settled into place but didn’t dart away from the pain. There was a forcefield of energy around them now, the pull that he’d only heard in stories when people thought Louis was in line to be the next pack alpha, when they were preparing him for the future. The pup felt it too as he stood looking at Louis as if he was the only person who could take away his pain even though he had also been the one who caused it. 

Louis shifted down to ease the pup’s anxiety and stood protectively over him. Now connected through Louis’ claim, he could hear the rush of thoughts that the pup wasn’t able to control. 

“What’s your name?” Louis projected through their link. The noise between them slowly faded until the pup’s racing mind was clear enough to answer. 

“Harry.” 

A long howl pierced through their bubble and Harry froze. They were looking for him. His pack was looking for him. Louis had found him alone because they didn’t know he’d slipped away. They were close enough that it wouldn’t be long before they followed his scent and discovered them together. 

“I’ll come back for you,” was all that Louis could project before bolting off at his top speed. Luckily for him, he was fast. 

🐺

Years passed as Louis waited for his omega. Some days were longer than others, but feeling their connection kept him from despair. Even at great distances the energy flowed to let Louis know that his pup was okay. He kept himself busy enough that he didn’t allow himself the time to be upset about the passing phases of the moon that separated them. 

There was much to be done to prepare and he attempted to look at it from a positive angle. He was fortunate enough to have the time for it. If he had encountered an omega his own age, he wouldn’t have had the luxury of time. Seeking out territories well suited for his new pack was difficult yet not as difficult as it would have been with a pregnant omega or brand new pups to keep track of. As it was, the speed at which he traveled was a push even for himself. 

As he prepared for his omega, he couldn’t help chancing a few trips back just to check in. It wasn’t safe to move too closely to their camp so he stayed on the outskirts and let his senses guide him. Harry was an omega of importance in his pack, Louis could tell just from his rich scent let alone the howls that had come looking for him. It wasn’t just the call of a mother to a stray child. He knew that they wouldn’t hesitate to take a rogue alpha out just for looking. If they knew what Harry hid between his fingers, Louis would never get out alive. 

Harry’s importance also worked in Louis’ favour for catching a glimpse of his omega. He was often out with small scout parties as he learned to navigate the land and perform his duties. There were certain trees that Louis could climb that put him high enough to see the black wolf trot through meadows or streak through the forest. 

He watched Harry mature from a distance, each year bringing a new sleekness to his fur as his body grew into his big paws. The highlights of gold caught on the light of the sun and gave the illusion of glowing beauty that took Louis’ breath away. He couldn’t believe he had been lucky enough to stumble on such a creature. 

Sometimes when Harry was in sight, Louis would push his energy to the claim he’d put on Harry. He’d watch with smug satisfaction as the sensation made the rhythm of Harry’s steps change, holding his paw up in confusion as he looked back to see what had injured him. Louis wondered if the pup even remembered Louis marking him at all. 

If they’d had more time, Louis would have asked how old he was. His guess was maybe that the pup had been about 6, but he couldn’t be sure. He knew that his claim would strengthen as Harry approached his eighteenth year of life. He would be able to feel when it was close. Until then, he just wanted to protect. 

When that feeling came, it was much sooner than Louis had expected. Days of travel stretched out between them and still the pull was there. He left immediately in the direction of Harry’s pack. It was time. 

It had been just over ten years since the day he’d stumbled upon Harry alone in the woods. Ten years and Louis had been prepared to wait ten more. He had been a kid himself back then and even now was only just beginning to live. Panic would have been his initial reaction had he met and mated an omega back when he was sixteen. There was no way he could have created what he had ready for them at the time. He hadn’t been ready. He had more life experience now and felt confident now when he thought of bringing Harry home. 

He’d built them a modest cabin on the territory he’d claimed for his pack and felt proud of all the work he had put into it. It was just a simple shelter, a place to keep them safe from the elements. From visiting Harry, Louis knew his pack was nomadic which was something Louis wasn’t used to. His own pack had an established village which was the way of life he knew how to continue. It was one reason that being cast out had caused him so much anxiety. He didn’t know how to live without a homebase. 

The buzz of activity as he approached the camp made it obvious that his instincts had brought him there at the right time. It was the flurry of preparations that came with the coming of age of the pack’s prince. There were only certain members of a pack that received such treatment, such attention. Louis would have been one of them had his brother not sent him away and changed the line of succession before he’d reached eighteen. Harry was special and Louis had already claimed him as his own. He felt giddy with it.

The smug satisfaction made his cock twitch as he thought about it. He’d be mated by morning if they didn’t kill him before he could get it done. His action had to be swift and precise. Once he sank his teeth into Harry’s neck, Harry’s life would be their protection. They wouldn’t risk the potential shock that came with a new bond if his alpha was killed so soon after. It would be much worse if they tried once he was pregnant.

Creeping as quietly as he could, Louis stayed down wind as he approached. They were gathering now, the whole pack crowding around the fire. As he silently observed, Louis immediately saw a problem. Though he’d seen Harry many times before, he’d never seen him as anything other than his wolf. The men and women of his pack had dark hair that they wore past their waists which was an androgynous look that Louis wasn’t used to. They all blurred together as he watched them mingle which made Louis heart race. 

How would he know which was Harry? He would obviously recognize his scent, but that would only take him so far when he needed to aket split second actions. He needed to be able to lock in on Harry before he barrelled through everyone to whisk him away. This was going to be a problem. 

The closer he came, the greater the odds that someone would catch his scent on the shifting breeze. He could smell Harry in the mix and yet he wasn’t able to pinpoint which body was his that stood in the group. 

When he had it narrowed down to a small cluster of younger pack members off to the side, he concentrated his energy and then watched as one of the boys lifted his hand to rub his opposite thumb over a place between his fingers. Bingo. Louis could feel the pressure of the touch through their strengthening bond, sending the waves back and forth between each other even if Harry didn’t  _ know _ he was doing it. 

There was something that made Harry stand out from the rest of the group. Something that Louis couldn’t quite put his finger on. His hair was the same length as everyone else, but it wasn’t the waves of it flowing down his back that made him a beacon. There was a golden sun kissed glow to his skin that led Louis to believe he spent more time in his human form than Louis had when he was outside, but then they all had that.

Watching him smile and joke with his friends was endearing to Louis. His expression was warm and open with dimples that popped in when someone said something particularly funny. His body was long and lean with his hips widening just enough to give him away as an omega. Louis had lucked out again that his omega was just as beautiful in this form as he was as his wolf. 

Louis deserved to have all the luck, if he was being honest. His father’s unexpected death and his half brother’s abrupt rise to power had happened so quickly that it felt like he’d lost everything in the same second. By the end of that same day he’d been cast out. There hadn’t even been a chance to say goodbye to his sisters. As the alpha son of the pack alpha and the pack omega, Louis had been the rightful heir. He wasn’t the worthless tramp they’d reduced him to. 

Handing this omega to Louis had been the universe setting things right. Placing that bite would immediately change his status from rogue to Alpha. It would give him everything he was meant to have. It would give him a future. His body was quivering in anticipation. 

The ceremony wouldn’t begin until the minute that Harry had been born and that would be the moment that Louis would make his move. He could feel the way his claim pushed closer to second that it would mature which made it much harder to hold himself back from springing into the camp right then. Patience would keep him alive. 

Time shifted closer and closer until Louis could tell it was time. Louis knew Harry could tell as well as he moved into place for the ritual of presenting him as a fertile omega ready to find a mate. Since it was happening, it meant that no one had caught on to Louis’ subtle mark in all of those years. He wondered if Harry even knew what it was. Perhaps he thought it was a scar from a forgotten accident that still caused him pain. Louis wasn’t sure which he’d prefer, for Harry to remember him or not. 

If Harry didn’t remember, the snatch would be quick and easy. The surprise would catch him off guard. If Harry did remember, he wasn’t sure what his reaction would be. Harry had agreed to the mark, but not in the way that most claims happened. The lack of understanding could make Harry have a bitter memory of him and the claim he’d placed. 

Louis snapped into motion the second he felt everything click into place. He launched himself forward through the pack from behind with tunnel vision for his omega. The commotion he caused was pushed to the back of his mind as he made eye contact with Harry for only a second before Harry shifted down to his wolf in surprise. That made it easier for Louis to get his jaws on the scruff of Harry’s neck which immediately made the omega go pliant beneath him. 

The air was electric as shifts happened all around them, the whines and howls of confusion gave Louis a small window to drag Harry out of the chaos. He trotted easily under Louis’ grip, submission overriding all of his instincts to fight. 

They wouldn’t have long before their trail was followed so Louis dragged him along as far as he could until they reached a hidden clearing that could give them at least a little privacy. 

Harry’s temperature had been steadily rising as they awkwardly made their way through the forest and Louis could scent the pheromones that were pouring into the air around them. There was no question that Harry had been kicked into heat by just the presence of the alpha who had claimed him. It was making Louis’ cock throb and set his alpha instincts on fire. 

The set of his jaw released just enough to get a better mating hold on the back of his omega’s neck and then clamped down into an intentional mating bite. 

🐺🐺

Chaos and noise. Harry could tell it was happening all around him and yet it all faded into the background. His movement and perception was in slow motion as he blinked his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. His hand was throbbing as it had on and off all evening and then everything was a strange blur. A flash of blue eyes, a wave of energy, the feeling of falling. 

He landed on his paws and then felt his body go limp with the scruff of his neck in a vice-like hold. 

“Run with me,” he heard clearly in his head over the drone of everything else and he started to move. His feet were clumsy beneath him and the grip on his neck made it difficult, but he moved as fast as his position would allow. 

There was a layer of panic beneath the haze that felt like he should be on alert and yet he couldn’t access it. He couldn’t use it to analyze his situation and he couldn’t use the adrenaline to pull himself back into the present. 

His fur was sweaty and uncomfortable when they finally came to a stop. His breaths were coming out in pants and there was a deep ache in his body that was blooming from the inside out. 

“You’re mine, omega,” echoed in his head as the grip loosened only to clamp back down. He could still feel every indent where the sharp teeth had been before as another set of his jaw pressed into his skin through his fur. 

Oh fuck. He knew what was happening and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. His mind was screaming no while his body invited it. His tail moved to the side and his head dropped in submission. The wolf that mounted him was larger than he felt while he running at his side.

Electricity pulsed up from the place between his fingers while flashes of a dream revisited him in images that became more and more clear. A rogue alpha. A mark. A promise. 

Harry had only been a child when he’d found himself alone in the woods. It was something that he’d convinced himself wasn’t real. It was just a phantom pain from the imagination of a pup. That was all. 

Unless it wasn’t. 

Unless it was the alpha that now hugged him tight with his forelegs while his hips thrust into position. 

He cried out as he was penetrated, the teeth sinking into his neck a moment later. He’d been claimed and mated before he’d even been able to wrap his head around what was happening. What about his pack? His friends? The alphas that had been lined up for him to court?

He thought about the pain in his hand, the mark there he’d always brushed off as a scar. He’d been claimed all along and now there was nothing he could do about it. 

His mind screamed as his body opened up for the alpha, the deep intrusion making him crave more. He could feel how wet he was with each thrust, his first heat being triggered by his alpha. They’d always excused his lack of heats as just being a late bloomer, but now he knew. His body had been holding off for this moment. There was no need for heats to attract interest when he was already claimed. It had never occurred to him that there was another reason. 

He wished he could have a better look at the wolf thrusting on top of him. The brief glimpse at the fire wasn’t enough to refresh the dim images he remembered from that day. He didn’t know what this alpha truly looked like. He didn’t even know this alpha’s name. 

“ _ Louis _ ,” he heard in his head and his heart rate started to rise. Had he been projecting all of his thoughts out loud? 

He didn’t have time to ponder it when a deep growl rolled through the alpha before an incredible stretch began to happen inside his body. The alpha’s knot had popped and the expansion felt like too much for him to take. He yelped and tried to pull away from it while also pushing into the feeling at the same time. The instincts and fear yanked at him from both sides but he didn’t have much of a choice. The knot had tied them together with a firm hold that he couldn’t get away from if he tried. 

Still, he started to whine as he shifted uncomfortably on the knot, wanting it out and feeling soothed at the same time. He could feel when the alpha started to come and felt his body relax along with each twitch deep inside. The effect was like a drug that took over Harry’s mind and body and left him floating in a space outside himself. He then felt the puncture of each tooth buzz as the pain turned into something pleasurable. It was only then that he realized he was hard as hell and had somehow shifted from his wolf and was on his hands and knees in the soft moss. 

A hand was around his dick now so the alpha must have shifted as well, the attention on his wound transitioning to the feel of human teeth and lips against his skin. He gasped as the hand began to stroke and colours blended together in front of him as he came hard enough to make his body shudder. 

In the back of his mind he knew this was heat, but it also felt magical. It was nothing like he’d ever experienced and he never wanted it to end. Endorphins were pumping and the pheromones around them felt like submerging himself in a warm bath. 

“I’m going to need you to run with me,” he heard near his ear. He could barely feel his limbs. He wasn’t sure he could make his body work well enough to run. “I know you’re in heat but I need you to run.” 

He felt the premature tug of Louis’ knot against his rim and he whined high in his throat. It had gone down some from its fullest, but it was still a stretch when it popped out. 

A moment later a large wolf towered over him and he looked upon the wolf that now looked familiar. He could remember the way he approached that day in the woods so long ago. It felt surreal to be back in that position. 

The wolf nudged Harry’s shoulder with his nose and Harry nearly toppled over. He giggled at himself as he balanced, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated. He’d never be able to run. 

Another nudge and a whine and Harry realized Louis was trying to get him to shift. It took a lot of concentration but he managed to do it, standing in his fur just a moment later. He took a few test steps forward and was relieved to find that his limbs were at least a bit more coordinated in this state. His instincts were still intact under the haze of heat and he trusted them. 

“Run!” 

Harry felt his whole body quake at the strength of the alpha command coming through his mind. His feet began to move without him as he sprinted forward with the wolf from his dreams. They ran until his muscles were out of steam and his pace was reduced to a slow trot. His body had pushed its limits obeying the alpha’s command, but he could do no more. His feet were sore from the streams and shallow rivers they had crossed to confuse the trails their scents were leaving behind. 

“This should be good for now,” he heard through his thoughts that were scrambled with need and want and pain the moment they stopped. The ache of feeling empty quickly became a consuming void that sucked him deeper until he found himself on his hands and knees presenting as he begged for his alpha’s knot. 

The grass beneath him was something to ground him and he grabbed it in cold fistfuls to cling to reality. He was there and yet he wasn’t, a bystander as he watched a different version of himself whining and pleading to be filled. 

Louis’ human form wasn’t as shocking as he pushed into Harry from behind. It eased some of the angst immediately and let him focus on the feeling. It was satisfying to be stretched just right this timeand it triggered a throbbing at the base of his neck. The mark was connecting them full circle like a completed circuit pulsing with energy. 

It was overwhelming to have so many new sensations buzzing in him all at once. His body clenched down on the intrusion which made him sway from the wave of pleasure it brought him. 

The alpha wasn’t in his head now that they’d shifted back, but he might as well have been. His pheromones were strong and guiding, the twists of scent giving him more direction than words. He was helpless to do anything but follow. 

Harry expected the knot when it came this time, the expansion tugging where he was already sore. It reminded him to feel the pain in his aching muscles from hours of running and for a few moments his body felt like it was being crushed from all angles. 

There was a hum near his ear and then a touch to his fresh bonding mark. His nerves instantly calmed and pushed the steady throbbing into the back of his consciousness. It brought him back to feel just how deep the alpha was. He could feel his body responding to it, the vice like grip he had around the knot and the cramp of his ovaries releasing eggs. 

He knew what was happening and he didn’t want it. He didn’t want any of it. 

He didn’t want any of it and yet his body was begging for it all. Things were different now. He was mated. Bonded. Sealed for life. It soothed him where they were connected and made him long to be with child. But he still didn’t want it. Not with a stranger.

That was the haze he disappeared into, lost in the idea of being bred while the battle slowly waged on. 

  
  


🐺

  
  


It was so good. Better than Louis could have ever imagined. The whole world opened up when he bonded his omega and he finally understood the feeling of being invincible. He felt strong enough to protect a whole pack, confident enough to keep them all safe. He fully understood the need to avoid a newly bonded alpha. The adrenaline and hormone spike that came with the bond was powerful and life altering and filtered into every part of him. . 

He held his omega down with his new-found strength, slamming into him deep and holding until he was empty. 

He rushed them along between knottings and eventually they made it to the very edge of the territory he had marked out for himself and his new pack. 

Harry’s pack was catching up to them, he could feel it. He needed to get both of them back to the heart of his land to be sure that his omega was fully bonded and pregnant with his pups. The pack wouldn’t chance Harry’s safety, he reminded himself. Not once he was pregnant. They would be past the point of no return by then. 

His borders were clearly marked. He’d scented them so many times that there would be no question. No wolf would pass the perimeter without looking for a fight. The cabin he’d built wasn’t in full sight, but was placed so Louis could easily see out. It was protected and easily defendable. 

Harry hesitated at the border, at the strong scent. It only lasted a minute when the familiarity settled in as the scent of his alpha. Louis could see the change in his expression, in his body language. He was deeply in heat and yet his instinct was strong enough to have caution. It made Louis proud. His omega was amazing. 

They made it across the meadow to the cabin before Harry was begging for more. 

  
  


🐺🐺

  
  


Harry came to on a fluffy sheepskin rug near the warmth of a fire. He was comfortable and content as if in a dream, the cloudy fluff beneath him making him feel weightless. He wasn’t in his tent on his sleeping mat. He could tell that before he even opened his eyes. Gone was the gentle must and smell of burning cedar. It was replaced with strong alpha and the scent of a roaring fire. He could feel the warmth on his face. 

When he blinked his eyes open, it was to the sight of a fireplace built into a cabin wall. It was all unfamiliar to Harry from his life in a nomadic tribe. They rarely built any structures in his pack with so much permanency. 

Still, he knew he was in a nest. He was raised several inches from the floor and was cushioned from nearly all angles. His body was sore but so much of it cancelled out by comfort around him. He hadn’t been in a nest since he was a small child and it brought back fond memories of happiness and security. 

Even now, Harry was happy. Cozy and warm, this dream state was nice. 

It took the shift in alpha scent for Harry to realize something vital within him had shifted. He was bonded. None of this was a lazy dream. He was bonded and in a nest that his alpha had prepared for him. Not only that, but Harry felt bloated and full and quickly flashed back to clips from the heat they’d just spent together. He could be pregnant. He  _ felt _ pregnant. His own mom had always told him she’d known immediately with each of hers. 

He looked up when his alpha stepped through the door carrying some wood in his strong arms. He hardly recognized him visually, but the rest of him knew. HIs alpha was naked and Harry hid his face from it when need crashed into. He’d lost his virginity and then spent days with this stranger. He didn’t know how to process that information let alone the reasons he was craving it again. He didn’t even know his alpha’s name—

The word flashed through his mind, the voice bouncing around in his head.  _ Louis _ . Louis was his alpha’s name.  _ His alpha. _

Harry whimpered into the fur. He felt himself getting wet again, every part of him fucked out and used. He couldn’t help wanting that knot again. The haze and disorientation of his heat were still lingering. 

“Sorry, just stepped out for a minute,” Louis said as he dropped the wood near the fireplace and brushed his hands together. 

Harry let himself stare at the alpha’s body. Nudity was normal. He’d seen many alpha bodies in his years, but this was different. It felt like the first time he’d ever laid eyes on one. Louis was his alpha. Harry had his claim on every inch just as Louis did on him. 

“No, just stay and relax like that,” Louis climbed over Harry as he lifted an arm to push himself up from his belly. He was relieved as he didn’t think he had enough energy to hold himself up.

Louis parted his thighs and settled in between them with the rest of his body draped over Harry’s back. His heart rate began to pick up as he felt the head of the alpha’s cock sliding between his wet folds. They weren’t out in the middle of the woods. They weren’t being chased by an angry pack. They weren’t in the blurr of heat. It was the first time Harry could consciously enjoy it. 

He felt his body melt into the fur as Louis gently pushed in. It felt so good that shivers ran through him even through the soreness. Their new bond buzzed through the fresh mark on Harry’s shoulder and Louis didn’t feel quite like a stranger anymore. It was such an intimate feeling that Harry felt himself riding the high of it. It was nothing like how he imagined it would be. 

The nest was soft and saturated with the scent of his alpha which helped him relax into Louis’ size. Harry didn’t think he’d ever been more content in his life than in that exact moment, stuffed full and protected. 

He lost himself in the bliss of everything until he felt the pull of Louis’ knot just before it expanded to lock them together. Harry shot his load into the depth of the fur beneath him and clenched around the knot for an extra wave of pleasure. 

He relaxed into it as his body grew more sensitive to their tie. Every inch of his body was sensitive to his alpha. 

Shivers ran through Harry as his ears perked to the distant sound of mournful howls. Every instinct he had was being pulled in two directions. He longed to join the howl of his pack. He could feel everything down to the core of his soul through the sound. The grief erupted in him as his energy was pulled away, snapping back into place, back into his alpha’s orbit.  _ His new pack. _ The ties that held him to his old pack were being snipped one by one and were replaced by ones that were unfamiliar but firm. Those howls would come to mean less and less until they were nothing to him. 

It was already done. The bond was already in place. There was nothing more his pack could do. They would never risk Harry’s life now. They were pacing along the boundaries of his alpha’s land, but they wouldn’t come for him. Not anymore. 

His alpha felt his distress and nuzzled against their bonding bite. It was tender and new but still served its purpose. The tension immediately drained from his body. 

This was his new life now.  _ Louis _ was his life now. It was time to settle into his new pack. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a tumblr post!](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/641310280927821824/i-hear-them-calling-for-you-e-6k-abo-by-jaerie)


End file.
